


In The Woods Somewhere

by LastRavens



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Desperate!Loki, F/M, Fever, Fever Dreams, Loki Begging, Other, Sick!Loki, Songfic, Sort Of, light gore, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastRavens/pseuds/LastRavens
Summary: Loki has a fever dream of chasing after an unknown woman through the woods and begging her not leave him. Waking up from this dream, he is soon running into these same woods after hearing a woman's scream in the distance. Are these two things connected? He isn't so sure when he stumbles upon an injured fox, but when whatever injured the poor thing comes back to finish it off, all he can think is that he needs to lead this threat away in order to protect it.This is an awful summary, I'm so sorry, I suck at summaries. If you do actually read this, thank you so much for taking the time to, and I hope you enjoy it.





	In The Woods Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you very much for taking the time to read this, as this is the very first fic I've ever posted here!  
> Also, I wrote this in a span of like, five or so hours, it was really late at night, and this hasn't been Beta'd, so if you notice any mistakes, please feel free to tell me!  
> Anyway, this was inspired by the song In The Woods Somewhere by Hozier.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sDaGSJpGMmA  
> I hope you enjoy!

_ Loki. _

 

Laying in the dense grass, just outside of the forest he had spent hours exploring earlier in the day, Loki stared at the blue sky above. It was a clear, cloudless day, or at least it had been thus far, and it wasn’t too hot outside, nor was it too cold. It was… Nice. Quiet. The type of peace he felt he could only find outside of the palace, away from  _ Thor _ . Away from the bravado and sideways glances.

Heaving a sigh, Loki closed his eyes for a moment, taking in the sounds and smells that permeated the air, then opened his eyes and sat up. It wasn’t until world started spinning before his eyes did Loki realize something was wrong, because suddenly he was back to laying on his back again, staring up at that same blue sky. Now that he was back in this position, he noticed that his body felt oddly heavy, his head felt warm, and he seemed to be breaking out into a sweat, regardless of the comfortable temperature. Feverish and sweat-soaked, he laid on the ground in that one spot, contemplating calling out for Heimdall to send someone to get him, until he eventually passed out. 

_ Eyes open, darting from left to right and back again, ‘I must find her. I must run after her. She is mine. She has no right to be running from me, from this, from us.’ He thought, now realizing that he is running through the woods he had been exploring earlier, only now it is dark. “Come back, my pet. You will not hide from me!  _ **_I will have you_ ** _.” He said, jaw clenching as clones of himself darted out of his body, running off in different directions to find her. _

_ Suddenly he was more urgent, the need to find her was increasing with every step he took, and he was currently taking several steps very quickly as he threaded his way through the large trees, pushing low-hanging branches and twigs out of his face. ‘Please. Please, come back. Please. Please. Please. Please. I need you, I need to find you, I need to look at you, to touch your skin, to feel your body pressed against mine as I wrap my arms around you and hold you. Please, please, please,  _ **_please_ ** _. _ **_Please don’t leave me_ ** _.’ He thought, tears pouring down his cheeks. Tears? When had he started crying? Was that why it was so hard to see the way in front of him now? _

_ Gasping for air that wouldn’t enter his lungs, he jerked his body to the right upon seeing a brilliant white form, practically glowing against the stark darkness of the forest floor on this dark night. Loki rushed forward, crying out to her to wait, begging her to stop, the desperation in his voice making her falter in her steps. He fell to his knees, reaching out to her, pleading with her to come back, to speak to him, or just to listen. To just  _ **_come back_ ** _ , and as the glowing figure turned towards him- _

Loki startled awake, gasping for air, his back arching off of the ground as he stared, wide-eyed, up into the black of the night sky. The moon was high in the sky, and the darkness around him seemed to hum with life as he slowly raised himself into a sitting position. It took a few minutes of sitting there to clear the fog from his mind, as the fever had broken, but the dream he had had remained, shattered now with consciousness into bits and pieces, leaving behind a migraine as he struggled to remember it.

Jaw clenching after a good ten minutes, Loki pushed himself up off the ground, his legs weak, but holding. He just prayed his mind wouldn’t burst from the pounding happening inside it before he made it back to his bed, where he could comfortably pass out and not awaken with sore… Everything. Gently shaking his head, Loki began to walk back towards the palace, stiffly stretching out his long limbs when he heard it.

Possibly the most god-awful noise filled the air. It was a scream from within the woods. A woman’s scream, followed by what sounded like distant howls. It was a sharp, high-pitched scream, and Loki honestly wouldn’t be surprised if guards from within the palace came running to investigate it.

However, these were thoughts running through the back of Loki’s mind as his body turned and began running back into the trees, as if on instinct, with nothing in his hands. If he was going to help this woman, hopefully he would have enough adrenaline coursing through his system to, and enough sense in his jumbled brain, to use his magic as a defense, or perhaps to teleport them out of there.

Swallowing harshly against the dryness of his mouth, Loki had been running deeper and deeper into the woods when he was finally able to hear the whimpers of the woman that had screamed before. She must have been trying to stay quiet or hiding in order to stay away from the wolves he had heard, but luckily enough, he was able to follow the quiet sounds of her whimpers to where she was located.

When he noticed something  lying on the ground, balled up, he ran over to it, only to realize that it wasn’t what it seemed. It was a white fox, and the moonlight that was breaking through the thick canopy overhead seemed to make the white fur glow. The glow of the fur made the inside of Loki’s head itch, but he ignored it, and was quite tempted to ignore this animal. It was, after all, just a fox, and if a wolf was going to eat it, then so be it. That was what Loki wanted to think. He wanted to just scoff at the creature for wasting his time, turn, and walk away.

 

That wasn’t what Loki did.

 

No, instead, Loki slowly approached the fox, saying nothing for fear of startling the poor thing. Step by cautious step, Loki stayed silent as he gained some ground, until the head of the fox snapped over in his direction, showing intelligent brown eyes as it’s whining stopped. That was when he noticed it. A gorey mess. White fur matted down and glossy with red blood, appearing black mostly, due to the minimal lighting. The fur was ripped away, muscle shredded through, exposing the bone of its hind leg, rendering it useless.

The silence his presence had caused was only momentary, because soon after it locked eyes with Loki, the fox began whimpering and whining again. Clenching his jaw, he saw no other way, he had to put this poor animal out of its misery, it would surely bleed to death if he didn’t, and Loki didn’t want the memory of leaving this poor creature in pain etched into his memory more so than it already was. And so, he raised glanced around the area and picked up a large stone, raising it to end the foxes pain.

 

He faltered.

 

The fox was writhing in pain on the ground when it sensed something was off, and looked up, still whining, locking eyes with Loki, who stood tall over it, holding up a large stone. Loki took a deep, shaky breath, glancing at the wound before looking back into the eyes of this fox, trying to portray that he was only trying to help it. The poor thing wouldn’t last anyway. But it was the  _ emotion  _ it portrayed in its eyes that had made him falter. It was like looking into the eyes of a person.

As he stood, stone raised, eyes locked, Loki’s mind began wondering, what had caused the wound? Surely a normal wolf would have quickly ended the life of the fox, it would have easily been able to deliver the final blow, especially with this wound. How large were the teeth of the animal that had done this damage and then left the fox…

That was when it Loki. This was a scene. A set-up. Almost as if, whatever had done this, was  _ playing _ with this fox. Perhaps, even, with both of them. A shiver ran down Loki’s spine, and he dropped the stone off to the side, when he caught a glimpse of something off in the trees. A new set of eyes, not belonging to the small fox, were watching him.

The second howl Loki had heard that night sounded, now much closer to him than he liked, and suddenly the creature lunged, forcing him to jump back with momentary panic as he saw how large it was. Definitely some form of wolf, some form of very  _ large _ wolf. With a glance at the small fox, Loki felt the need to protect it, and so, he turned and ran, hoping that by some miracle the wolf would be more interested in him that the bleeding prey. 

 

Not the smartest idea.

 

He was now sprinting through the woods like a deer in the chase, seemingly flying through the trees as his mind felt as though it was smashed with a hammer from the inside. An image, followed by a string of thoughts slammed their way to the forefront of his brain. ‘ _...the glowing figure turned towards him-’ ‘Please. I need you, I need-’ ‘A brilliant white form-’ ‘Please, please, please,  _ **_please_ ** _. _ **_Please don’t leave me_ ** _.’ _

Loki stumbled over his feet, crashing to the ground. The white figure in the woods, running. That crazy fever dream he had had. There was something more to it. More that he couldn’t remember, and it made him want to tear his hair out as he pushed himself up, clutching at his chest at the pain he felt there, wishing the memories of the dream had kept. There was a deep longing, a desire he felt to go back, something telling him that the white fox held the answers. But this chase wasn’t done yet. He had found something in these woods. Something he wasn’t willing to let go.

Another howl suddenly sounded near his position, making Loki growl in frustration. The adrenaline coursing through his veins backing him up as he turned and began scanning the trees surrounding him. It was there, watching him, he knew it. He could feel it. He could hear the low growl, much more animalistic and full of a baser instinct than he had produced, and before he could fully turn towards it, the astoundingly large wolf was leaping towards Loki, mouth open and ready to snap down on whatever it could grab.

It was then that Loki felt he was about to be either wounded very badly, or killed outright. 

All because of a little white fox.

It was also in this moment that Loki heard another animalistic, but distinctly female, and distinctly  _ human _ growl. Or was it more of a yell? Somewhat of an odd mixture of the two, but still full of a threatening power that Loki had only ever heard animals use. Then he saw it, a white flash that shot out from the right, leaping up into the air and colliding with the wolf. There were several more animal noises, growls and yelps, the disturbing sound of bones breaking and screams resounding out through the woods, not twenty feet away from him.

And then there was silence. That scared him. As he sped around a large tree that had blocked his view of most of the fight, the thought that whichever had won could possibly turn on him next didn’t even occur to him. The sight that fell before his eyes made him stop almost immediately.

The white figure that had leapt at the large wolf was now laying over top of its body, and he took this moment to notice that it was a woman, with long limbs, and very long hair, all of her seeming to be a pure white, and that her back was to him. He only took in these details momentarily, as his attention was soon drawn to the state of the wolf. It was… For lack of a better term,  _ broken _ . The legs were all snapped in different directions, and the way the head was turned seemed odd, as well as the fact that it was blankly staring off into the distance, and it’s tongue was lolled out of its open mouth.

Looking back to the female, he noticed that she was almost completely dependent on laying her body over the dead wolf in order to stay upright. That, and that her left leg bleeding, heavily.

It was then that it clicked. She was the fox. Or perhaps the injury to her leg was placed there by some cosmic force? Perhaps it was the fever dream making him think too much of this, but he felt a pull towards the girl, and he knew that if he didn’t get her some form of help, just like that fox, she was going to die.  
  



End file.
